Returning to Forks
by twilightjunkie5788
Summary: A 100 years after breaking dawn. the cullens return to forks and and bella and edward enjoy high school. lots of lemons some plot   rated s for smutterific.
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV

Forks, the place i had called home for so many years ago. I wanted to come back because Forks would always be home. Carlilse had said enough time had past so we could come home. I couldn't wait for Edward and I to go to our meadow.

As we walked in to our old home. I started to relive all the memories. Everything from the first time i had come to meet Edwards family, the horrifying birthday ordeal,to my wedding and the birth of renemsee. I was focused on my thoughts, when i felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me in to a hug.

"Sweet heart," Edward said.

"I was just thinking of all the memories that we made in this house"

"Now we can make many more.

We were all enrolled to go back to back to Forks HIgh the following week. Alice,Edward and I were all going back as sophmores. Jasper was a junior, Rose and Emmett were seniors. We were all look forward to going back, alice esspecially because of school shopping.

The week had passed so quickly. We had moved everything in the house. We had given the cottage to Jake and Nessie, since we had moved back in to the main house with everyone. The next thing I knew its was Monday morning and we were heading to school.

"This is gonna be so much more fun this time around. Just think we have biology agian."I told with a wink.

He just responded with his crooked smile.

Before we headed our seperate ways, he leaned down and kissed me. We all met out side the cafeteria before lunch. I had a feeling that this was gonna be hell. As we walked in we heard the whispers of all the students. Then I over heard one girl comment, "I heard that the just moved from Alaska, and apparently there all together, i mean dating each other.

Another girl said, I heard that the were adopted or or foster childern of , new doctor at the Port Angeles.

'Oh god' I thought to myself. We have another Jessica and Lauren. Edward just looked at me and laughed.

"This is gonna be fun, I said sarcasticly.

After lunch was our favorite class biology. Edward walked me to class. Along the way I had over heard some of the comments. Mostly about Edward and hot he was. So i leaned over and kissed him. Just to prove he was mine and offlimits to the girls that were staring. I remembered that it was harder on him because he could the thoughts of guys and girls alike.

When we got to biology and waited to for the bell to ring


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

** This chapter has a lemon in it. First attempt at one so try to be to harsh on me. I hope reading all my fellow fan fiction writers lemons help**

**love **

**Meg**

When we got in to biology we took our seats together of course. I skooted my chair as close as i possibly could towards Edward. The teacher came in as the bell rang. He introduced us. "Class we have some new students, the have just moved here from Alaska. Edward, Isabella would you please stand up?"

We stood up. "Mr. Davidson, i prefer to be called Bella. All the kids in the class were staring at me and Edward. The girls had their eyes set on my husband, He just looked at me and shook his head. I dropped my shield and thought to him,'Do i have to make my claim on you right here in this room. I plopped myself down in my chair.

He looked at me and smirked. Mr. Davidson had started to explain recessive and dominant genes. I was trying to pay attention, as i felt his hand slide up the inside of my leg. 'Edward, you better not start anything you cant finish' I thought to him. He just kept slide farther under my short skirt. I felt his finger brush my clit. I was starting to get wet, and was praying he wouldnt notice.

"I can smell your arousal, Bella, he said bare audible to human ears. He slow pushed his way in to my panties. Grazed he fingers over my arousal. It took all i had not to moan. Then he slid two of his fingers in me and slowly start to pump them in and out of my core. I could fell my walls tightening around his fingers as i started to feel my orgasm hit. He kept pumping as I rode out my orgasm.

I let my shield down, so he could know what i was thinking. 'Edward, just you wait till we get home from school because thats when payback starts."

Oh, im looking forward to it, love," was all he siad before the bell rang and he walked me to my last class off the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note **

**im on a roll tonight third chapter in one night **

**thanks for reading and reviewing**

**PINKLADY: I think Emment has rubbed off on him over the years. And he had to stop being a prude sometime lol **

I was so ready to go home that i as soon as the bell rang i jumped out of my seat. Edward had met me at my last class to walk me out to the car (which is just a newer version of the one that we had all those years ago). When we got home, he told me that he was going hunting with the boys. I felt a little bit of relief, because i had a chance to get ready. By the end of that thought, Alice was in our room going through the closet trying to fine me something to wear. She had found one of Edwards favorites. Which I was shocked that it hadn't been ripped to shreds by now. It was made with the most delicate pink lace with a plunging neckline. For some reason i didnt think it was going to last the night.

With in 15 minutes she had my hair and make up done. Now, I was just setting on the bed waiting for him to come home. Revenge is going to be so sweet, i thought to myself.

Then I heard him walk up the stairs to our room. I laid down trying to look as seductive as i possibly could. As soon as I heard him open the door i shot out of bed. He took one look at me and walked towards me. Normally i would run in to is arms but this was revenge, so i just backed away.

Why are you backing away, said as he reach to grab me.

No,no my naughty husband. You dont understand that is payback for what you did to me earlier. You have no idea how hard it is to stay quiet when you where doing that to me. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I straddled him, kissing down his neck. I heard a moan escape his lips as work I my way down unbuttoning his shirt. Within moments i was flipped over and lying on my back as he kisses down my neck spreading my legs apart with his knee. I looked at trying to say something but as soon as my mouth opened to speak. His lips crashed against mine, in a mind blowing kiss. I had forgotten about my revenge.

I felt him rip the lace. and he was lavishing my breasts with wet kisses. He worked his way lower only stopped to tell me. "You have no clue how badly i want to claim you as mine today. All those boys thoughts about you everything the the innocent to the naughtiest things that I can only do to you. You are mine!"

Yes I'm yours, I will always be.I told him as i pulled his face to mine,kissing him. Sometime during our little "talk" he had ridden him self of all his clothes. Now he was laying on me on in all hes naked glory. If i was wet i was now drenched,

He slowly entered me inch by tormenting inch. I was so eager that i bucked my hips. He filled me completely. I was in sheer as he started to move is hips a feeling of euphoria washed over me. I felt my orgasm coming on and so did he. He start thrusting in me harder and deeper.

"Bella, who do you belong to", he yelled, "tell me"

"YOU", I screamed as i climaxed


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

The next morning came to soon. We spent the night laying in eachothers arms, talking. Even after over a hundred years I was still very possessive of my Bella. Hearing the thoughts of other men about her would still drive me crazy, even though I knew she would never leave me. She had told me that she had felt the same way about me. She couldn't read minds but she new what the other girls were thinking about. Alice had knocked on the door and had told us it was time to get ready for school. So we got out of bed and got ready.

We got in the car and headed to school. "Bella, we need to prove that off limits to everyone but each other.

"I know because those girls were driving me nuts. They just couldn't keep their eyes off of you." she told me. "Let the excessive PDA begin.

We walk in the school, my arm wrapped around her waist. As soon as we hit the entrance i was bombared with thought of every student. The guys were jealouse me and the girls were jealous of Bella

'How in the hell did he get so damn lucky, if she was mine i could keep me hands off her.'

With the last thought, i pushed Bella agianst the wall and crushed my lips to hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss had be come more heated. I had heard my brothers thoughts. I looked around to find Emmett standing behind us laughing.

Hey, Eddie I look like you were have to much fun over there, he laughed. Alice saw you guys in the principal's office, getting suspended so i came to find you.

"Why would we get suspended,Em" Bella said as she looked at him.

Alice said you were caught in an empty room having sex by the principal"

With that thought we headed to our classes, late from Emmetts little speech. She looked at me, she had lowered her shield, i could hear her thoughts. 'Getting caught by the principal would be horrifying.'

"But the thrill of getting caught sounds quite fun, sweetheart."

She looked at me and shook her head. "Edward im late for class, i have to go. Bella left me and went in her class. I went to my free period in the library.

Thinking of what we had talked about earlier i was horny as hell. I tried to think of something else but it always came back to Bella laying across a table in one of the empty rooms. Her body naked like a work of art. God, I wasn't going to to last today


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Edward met me as i was walking out of my class. "I couldnt stop thinking of of Alice's vision, he told me. I couldnt stop thinking of fucking you on one the tables in the biology room.

" Oh get that thought out of your head, cuz it aint gonna happen, i told him trying not to laugh.

"Why not"

"Because i said so."

He leaned in to kiss me. As i was trying to tell him that we needed to meet the family for lunch. 'Remember we dont eat. I guess I had just gotten in the same old routine. We starting kissing agian as he pulled me in to the empty biology room. The kissing got more passionate. The kissing led to more, I wanted more. He was right the thought of getting caught was hot.

We were naked with in a minute, it would of been quicker but we couldnt tear our clothes off. We heard the door knob jiggle. We stopped and stared out each other. The person went away, thank god. Our lips crashed together in another passionate kiss, We know this was going to have to be a quickie, so he pushed me down on the table and nudged my legs apart. In one quick thrust he filled me. He started out slow but his pace quickened. I knew we were both so close.

The door flew open. We both froze. I looked over it was Alice, thank god .You guys might need to dressed now. The principal is on his way down the hall. You will never live it down.' We got dressed and ran out of the room as the principal was walking down the hall towards the room

**Sorry short chapter next one will be longer **


	6. Chapter 6

When we joined the family, Emmett was all smiles. I knew what he was thinking, if I could blush I would have resembled a beet. I had forgotten about the vampire hearing. Apparently the entire family knew what we were doing. I was just praying no one would make any comments about what had just conspired in the bio room.

I made it through school with out any other hitches. I was just glad to get out of there. When I got home I walked to my bedroom and before I was even able to drop my book bag I felt Edwards arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck when I had realized that he had removed and had us on the bed.

"How about we finish what we started in the old biology room before we were interrupted." He said his voice deepened with pure lust.

How could I refuse we were to very horny teenager. That would never change. I kissed him back with the same passion he was giving me. I pushed him down so that he was laying on his back. Then my kisses moved from his mouth to his neck then lower. Until I came to his member. I placed a kiss on the tip. He moaned. I decided to take this further I ran my tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. Then I slipped him and my mouth and took in all of him. Thank god that I lost my gag reflex when I was changed. His moans grew louder. I knew that he wouldn't last much longer so I sped my pace up. He had wrapped his hand in my hair and was guiding me on what he wanted. I was turning me on more than he knew. I liked the more dominant side of Edward that had showed up recently.

"Bella," He moaned. "That feels so good. Please don't stop. I'm gonna cum.

With that last sentence I he shoved his cock deep down my throat and found his release.


End file.
